Wheel of Fortune
by Pitbull Almighty
Summary: One shot with Jeremy Clarkson and an OC


Wheel of Fortune

It all started on that fateful day when Taz' friend Kenia could not keep her mouth shut. Well, it was Taz as well, but 'Nia carried everything through. Through half closed lids, Taz had been listening dreamily to the brash sarcastic tones of the presenter Jeremy Clarkson who was going on about how sweet a certain Vauxhall car was, and how he would sleep with anyone who would by one.

"Wouldn't that just put them off buying that car, Clarkson?" yelled out a voice. Yes is was 'Nia and the whole audience burst out

laughing. Taz head butted her gently, but it still hurt. Pulling a face at her friend, she froze as the crow parted and Clarkson came striding through them with a microphone. At least six feet tall, aqua coloured eye sparkling dangerously, he was an imposing figure. Taz giggled nervously and tried to cover up her friends' blunder.

"What she means Clarkson is...that...that..."

"Is that she would sleep with you anyway!" sniggered Kenia jerking a thumb over towards Taz who really smacked her one this time. 'Nia yelped and laughed as Clarkson strutted over to Taz and put him arm around her.

Taz almost flinched as her idol slunk up to her. Taz herself was a rather attractive female, although she would never let anyone know this. Her hair was shoulder length, straight and jet black with volume and texture. The ends where a bright ginger though

and the black and orange merged beautifully. Her eyes where almond shaped and with bright, clear sky blue pupils and perfectly shaped pupils which seemed more of a dark blue than black. Her lips where perfect, not to slim, not to full, but as many had described, fully kissable. She had a scar over one eye, a pale faint line that ran from the top of her eye, through her eyebrow and just tapered out at the top of her cheek, cutting a thin slash in her left eyebrow, which she now raised as Jeremy

settle on her, his lips inches away from hers as he turned and spoke to her, breath ghosting across her own lips and cheeks, his voice alluring and soft, although it echoed around the whole studio from the mic on his shirt.

"Huh, would you indeed? Well then again..." an arrogant toss of the head, a flash of fangs "Who wouldn't?"

Taz couldn't help herself, she just laughed at the last words, a rich sound, but nothing compared with a the roaring tones of Clarkson when in full flood.

"You arrogant bastard!" she laughed, Clarkson merely snorted

"That's why people love me." Joined laughter from the audience and Taz started to relax in his grasp, it was almost like her was holding her up, for she did feel mildly weak in the legs. Now he looked down her, his smile softer and voice kinder.

"What's your name, then?"

"Taizer Cortes, call me Taz." she replied without hesitation. A single nod of acknowledgement.

"Well then Taz, join the Top Gear Crew on the sofa and watch the challenge in High Definition, will you?"

Taz grinned and nodded once.

"Play the tape!" barked out Clarkson, leading Taz through the crowd and to the sofa where they both flopped down on either end.

Taz immediately turned her attention to the screen, dismissing the fact there was more to this than meat the eye, but quickly saying hello to Richard and James before settling down again. She didn't notice Clarkson glance at her lustfully before he also turned his attention to the clip playing.

88

"And on that bombshell....Goodnight!"

Taz clapped and cheered along with the others as the Show was ended. Slinging her legs from the stretched out position, Taz got up to meet Kenia who was walking towards her with a huge grin on her face. Puzzled, Taz tilted her head.

"What?"

"Seriously woman, are you thick or just frigid?!"

'Nia ducked a slap that would have sent her flying, Taz was getting wound up.

"What?"

"Did you notice?" Kenia dropped her voice "The minute you sat on that Sofa, he couldn't get his eyes off you. Even now, he's still half-heartedly watching you."

"Well great, I've given him something to look at." said Taz being all bravado about it, even though secretly, she had been watching him the whole time. So what if he was older than her? There was something about him, the way he spoke, the things he said, his movements, eyes, lips. They all added up into something, someone she wanted. But not even knowing this, she had ducked her head slightly and was keeping one eye on him whilst her friend talked, and indeed she wanted him.

Desperately thinking of an excuse to go over to him, Taz looked back at Kenia who just grinned.

"I'll be seeing you." he friend patted her on the shoulder like there was something she knew but Taz didn't. But that gave her an idea, she hadn't yet thanked Jeremy for letting her up with the Crew.

Turning back after waving, she noticed Richard and James departing the set, yet Clarkson stayed, but not without a parting shot at James, switching the arrows on his watch around.

"Clarkson you insufferable git!"

Jeremy burst out laughed whilst Richard dissolved into giggles. Taz couldn't help snickering as well.

Jeremy turned slowly to face the stunning female known as Taz, grinning he sauntered over to her.

"Alright Taz?"

"Yeh, thanks...I would erm....like to thank you for...erm...inviting me up..." she finally was able to raise her eye to his. They where a green/blue and piercing. The light flickered over them and they almost looked magical. Licking her lips nervously she finished her sentence.

"I really enjoyed myself...thanks again." Holding eye contact was difficult, Tazs' eyes kept flickering from his eyes to his lips and back again, betraying what she wanted from the male. Jeremy smirked, went to lean of a prop and failed, almost falling over but steadied himself by taking several steps back and to the side, slamming his back into the wall with a heavy thud.

"No...problem..." he gritted out, pain trickling through his veins. Taz snicker sounded at a distance and he peeled one eye open

to see her leaning successfully on a prop and smiling at him. taking the time to rake her body over with his eyes, Jeremy heaved himself from the wall, trying to keep his dignity, plus his trousers were getting slightly uncomfortable.

Not looking where he was going, his foot caught in a cable and interrupted his strides, landing close to Taz, his body pressed up against one of her sides, hands gripping the firmer of the props. His breathing became heavier and his pulse increased as her scent drifted to him, arousal and a feminine body spray, inciting, tempting.

"Heh, sorry Taz..." he apologised turning his head to face her but stopping as he passed centimetres from her features, running his eyes over her again. Her voice was like silk.

"No worries Jezza."

The word slipped out of him mouth as he stepped closer to her, unable to control himself.

"If I wasn't married, I would have kissed you then,"

"If you weren't married, I would have let you..."

A shudder as Hands where placed on her hips, bodies close together yet not touching. Jeremy may have been tall but Taizer was no small fry herself. Standing at 5 foot 9 inches, she was an elegant specimen, plus she was on partly raised ground, so that added a few inches as well.

Placing both palms on his chest, she slid them over his shoulders, biting her lip nervously, stomach fluttering and doing back flips. Just resting her arms on his and one hand playing with the curls on the nape of his neck, massaging the skin and muscle softly. A deep purr came from the throat of Clarkson. Smirking Taz closed the distance between their bodies, her lips parted slightly, the one word that signalled she was his for the rest of the day, escaped in a soft whisper.

"Regardless..." almost a hiss.

Clarkson flexed his shoulders and let a full growl rumble forth from his chest, pulling her to him he crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, the feel of her melting in his arms sent him wild. He parted his lips and ran his tongue over Tazs' but pulled back as she parted hers. His eyes dark with lust, hers even darker they pulled apart. Jeremy turned and started to move away, motioning with a flick of his head for her to follow him. Taz almost bounded after him.

88

A few passionate kisses, bites and roaming hands later, Taz found herself in Jeremy's car, the male next to her in the driver seat, starting the powerful engine of the Merc.

Before getting the machine in gear, Jeremy ran one hand quickly up Tazs' thigh, teeth bared and then slammed his hand onto the gear stick, forcing it into fourth gear and shooting off. The aroused hiss from Taz as his hand left her spurring him on.

88

Jeremy and Taz got out of the car once it was parked up inside his garage and entered his house from the garage door. His wife and kids were out on holiday and his filming hadn't enabled him to join them, and now he was pleased about that. Passing a mirror, Taz couldn't help but check what her clothes looked like. A short batman shirt. dark grey with a classic picture of Batman lunging at you. Her leather jacket was slightly ruffled but not much, unlike her hair. Jeremy had really messed that up. Stroking

one hand trough it to flatten the strands, Taz yelped at a hand connected firmly with her arse and squeezed. Finger stroking her centre through the fabric of her tight black jeans. Taz just managed to keep herself from falling over with lust and need.

The hand was removed slickly and Jeremy passed behind her with a lustful yet mischievous grin of his face. Bounding up the stairs he looked back to see Taz once more smoothing her hair down and then following him. Leaning against the banister, the smirk did die as she paced past him in a dignified manner, nose in the air. Swiping his tongue around his jaws, Jeremy followed up behind her, looming over the smaller human like a predator and swiftly moving past her into his bedroom.

Leaping upwards and across, the male landed neatly in the centre and rolled off the other end, grabbed the curtains and closed them, switching on a light in the corner of the room.

Reaching towards the wall, Taz dimmed the main lights and resumed watching Clarkson leap onto the bed again and stretch out in the centre, clearly displaying his arousal, in the form of a bulge in his trousers. Turning on his side to face Taz, re raised an eyebrow.

Taz snickered and launched herself at him, crashing into him, nipping his ear with a muffled yelp as he rolled over, crushing her beneath him.

Taz bit down onto a muscle in his back. A yell and Clarkson almost leapt clear of the bed, landing near the end, he span to face her. His teeth partly bared, shoulder flexed above him as he crawled towards her, his arousal in plain view, looking every inch the stallion.

Taz lowered herself into an animal like crouch, kicking her shoes off and taking up the width of the bed, she snarled at him and snapped at his neck with her own fangs. The male merely lifted his upper body and then slammed himself down onto her, immobilising her. Writhing and whimpering, Taz felt her own heat increase and Jeremy's hand pulled her round so she was directly underneath him. Arching upwards with a strangled sound, Taz pushed herself into his hand that had once again resumed its position at her centre and was massaging her gently. The whimpers returned, begging him to stop, start, anything. relaxing again as Jeremy stopped briefly, kicking off his own shoes and flinging the sheet open then kneeling back.

Looking down at her, Jeremy ripped his clothing off without shame, until his boxer where the only thing remaining, and now those where painfully tight. He helped Taz with her own garments, until like him, only her jewel was covered. He placed his hands on either side and straddled her, pushing his manhood into her lightly, groaning as heat radiated from her.

Pulling back he lowered himself down onto her body and held her, wrapping his arms around her gently and playing with the dyed ends of her black hair, eyes fixed on the scar. Taz contented herself with his weight and rubbing her hands over his shoulders, occasionally shifting and grinding their nipples together, drawing hisses from Clarkson.

"How did you get this scar, Taz?" gritted out though clenched teeth, lips brushing the scarred skin.

"A racial fight. Some idiot decided to start on a group of Indians and be being the irresponsible twit I am, got involved, one of them had a knife. I made him eat it."

Jeremy raised and lowered his eyebrows quickly with a hum of approval. His lips went to her again, this kiss was wet and passionate but slow and teasing. Opening his eyes whilst nibbling on her lower lip, he took in her skin tone. It wasn't dark or

light, but darker than Indians, a beautiful shade and he loved it. Closing his eyes he arched his body as Taz tongue found the back of his throat and her legs wrapped round his hips and pulled him onto her. A moan that thrummed though both of them and Jeremy untangled himself from her with a quick kiss to consolidate her for the loss.

Moving his hands to her knickers, he paused briefly to get her consent and take in her body. She was obviously an athlete, small but firm breasts, muscled stomach and slightly scarred limbs but with enough muscle on her.

Shuddering he watched her put her hands behind her hands and then removed his boxers with her feet, freeing him. The cold air hit his erection and made him shudder, all but ripping Tazs' knickers from her and throwing them into the pile of clothes on the floor. He held in a gasp and his eyes where glued to her crotch. Even he legs were slightly wet from her need. He went to reach for her but was pulled into a kiss at the same time.

before he could react, there was a hand on his shaft, teasing the end and coaxing out pre. Stabbing his fingers into her centre, Clarkson got his own back and watched in satisfaction as Taz arched beneath him and moaned loudly. After a few thrusts, he pulled back and licked and nibbled at his fingers, tasting her. Taz did the same with the cum on her hand.

"Oh by the way...I'd never get that car..." voice husky from lust and lack of speech, Taz voiced her opinion on the Vauxhall she had seen earlier.

"I don't care. You're in bed with me, ain't ya?" he replied deeply, vocal vibrating through them both.

Taz grunted and rolled them both over and pulled the sheets up slightly and straddled Jeremy, pressing her arse up against his throbbing shaft and kissed him gently.

"I am now..."

Sentence was cut off by being turned over and having Jeremy onto of her. His mouth claimed hers and pressed them both further into the bed. Taz had time to bite out on last instruction before Jeremy bit down hard on her shoulder.

"Take me...."

Jeremy did so, teeth bared yet buried in his partners' powerful neck. His raised his hips up, lining himself up with her entrance, probing gently and then plunged into her, not surprised to break the resistance inside her, sheathing himself in her in one go, but even so he released her neck with a moan as her walls spasmed around him.

"Why did you tell me?" he asked softly

"Because I wanted you that badly I thought you'd refuse if you knew..." whispered Taz. Clarkson's expression softened and he kissed her gently again.

"Y'know this doesn't mean I'll go easy on you..." he replied softly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." grunted Taz, tightening her already tight self on him.

Clarkson almost roared with pleasure and started to move, his rhythm hard and at a medium pace, letting her wetness slick him up. Hand at her breast and another under her back, Clarkson rubbed his thumb over her raised nipple and pressed her into him...hard.

Taz held back a scream, she was saving that for her end if he was good enough for her. Rocking her hips, she matched his pace, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. She moaned his name and he replied

"Jeremy...."

"Taz..."

Throwing her head back, another moan ripped from her as she felt pre being squirted into her, burning her, teeth at her neck, nipping, biting, licking. It was driving her crazy. His tongue was rough, almost feline like and his motions where hard and slow, unlike his thrusts. Taz went limp, only her hips moved to his rhythm, nails fastened in his shoulders she dragged up and then shifted her self and grabbed his arse, pulling him into her.

Clarkson's tongue hung out the side of his mouth and he pounded her senseless, he didn't know how long his could take this.

Taz groaned as she released some of her own juices onto Jeremy's spasming thickness. Lifting one leg up, she hung it over Jeremy's' shoulder, shuddering at Jeremy grasped it and licked the underside wetly, then nipping up and down as far as possible.

Snarling, Jeremy plunged further into her, now he had given him a lot better access, the pleasure increase tenfold and his was constantly leaking pre into her. His tongue had her flavour on it and he was desperate to get more. Tilting he head he dipped down as far as he could go, licking the fluid of the skin, sometimes biting and pulling at it. Hearing Taz whining under him was like heaven. The waves of pleasure built up until he knew this was his end.

"Taz....I....I can't.....I'm gonna....oh god...Taz..."

"Jezza....come for me....." was the replied moan.

The tempo sped up, teeth were bared.

"Jezza...I'm gonna...."

Taz snarled dirtily at him before arching back and coming all over him. A scream ripped from her as her walls shuddered and contracted around him, drawing him further in. Once more she grabbed his arse and pulled him into her, grinding against him roughly.

Jeremy bent his head and claimed her lips as her scream faded, his own manhood twitching into of her. She drove him over the edge and he pumped her full of his essence, coming like a stallion, thick jets shooting into her depths.

Taz bucked her hips as she felt his juices coat her insides, burning and cooling at the same time. His cock filling her completely, working her for all she was worth, as the same time, she milked him for everything he had.

They collapsed together, breath coming in heavy pants, Taz pressed her lips to his once more before she groaned softly and put her head against his chest.

Pulling the sheets up around them, Clarkson shifted and his member slipped free of her, a few more spurts of seed before coming free completely. Once the sheets where around their shoulders, Jeremy slung his leg over her hip and held her, drifting off to sleep.

"Night Taz..."

"G'night, Jezz."

88

Next morning, the sun pushed its way past the curtains to dance on the peaceful faces of Jeremy Clarkson and Taizer Cortes.

Taz's eyelids flickered and she stretched, turning over to face the man she loved. Smiling gently she untangled herself and walked, completely naked to the en-suite, picking up her clothes as she went.

Opening his eyes, Jeremy just caught the last stark piece of Taz disappearing into the en-suite room. Groaning he sat up, shaking his head to clear it, he waited for a while and then got up, swinging his legs over the bed side. Observing a note, it was

Tazs' address he nodded once and then walked toward the en-suite room, also stark naked. The steam hit like brick wall and he was forced back a few paces.

Taz smirked as she watched the darkened shape outside, move closer. Reaching down she started rubbing shower gel over her body, just as Clarkson stepped in behind her. Feigning surprise, she reached behind her and grasped the first thing that came to hand...his swiftly hardening shaft. Licking her lips, she turned to face him, putting her other arm around his neck and then kissing him passionately.

Clarkson growled at the contact and as she turned around, he pulled her too him, grinding her slick body against his. Quickly, he pushed back into her and bent close to her ear, pounding her as hard as he could in the circumstances.

"Tell me, how do you like a twelve inch dick in you?" his voice was low, husky, filthy. Taz could only moan out one thing.

"Harder..."

He complied, pumping into her quickly, almost painfully, his balls slapping against her legs and arse. They both came quickly, but it was not less satisfying than last night but they were less exhausted.

88

It was around ten in the morning when Jeremy unlocked his garage door and then slipped back into his car. Taz was reclining on the passenger seat when he got there but he couldn't help run his hand over her stomach and down her legs. A tired moan was his only response.

Once out of his drive, he accelerated to The address given to him. They arrived in good time and Taz was finally awake.

Once there, they shared once a kiss as Taz got out. Turning she spoke through the lowered window.

"Thanks Jeremy, we'll have to do that again sometime."

"Indeed we will." was the seductive reply.

Jeremy raised his eyebrow and smirked, leaning over, Taz meant him halfway as they kissed again, for the last time that day.

Both of their lips where aching for each other but Taz knew she couldn't linger too long. Jeremy was the one who pulled away first.

"I know this is a bad time but...how old are you?"

"21." was the answer. Relief flooded through him. He didn't want to suddenly discover he had fucked a 14 year old or something. A genuine smile and nod.

"I'll see you around, Taizer."

"Yea, hopefully." was the soft reply.

Turning away, Taz was surprised when he called her back.

"Oh and Taz....I love you."

"Love you too, Jez."

She watched him accelerate back to way he came, waving quickly and then proudly striding into her house and opening the door. The faint roar of a powerful engine reached her ears, causing her to look over her shoulder, catching a last glimpse of the powerful Merc. She sighed and entered her house, closing the door softly.


End file.
